


Awakening for You

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in College, Jared meet the owner of the Copy place by the University and they start a new relationship. This is about a few of their first times...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfish_willow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/gifts).



> Challenge: for wolfish_willow and her request at Fall Fandom Free for All 2011. She requested JDM/Jared dating/first date/getting to know each other and I might have gone a bit overboard, oops...
> 
> Beta: Amidst the Tragedies of Real Life she faced, the lovely and encouraging jaysawyer managed to review this little fic that could just in the nick of time for me to post it: THANK YOU!!! I really appreciate it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not Real, this fic just assume the likeliness of those two men. The author knows nothing of their real lives, real relationships and real actions; they are just borrowed for fun and play :)

Awakening for You

Jared was in a hurry as usual. He’d been in town for two months and already between the heavy load he had committed to in his curriculum and the auditions for the various productions at work in the Theater Department and in small community theaters all around town, he barely had time to sleep, even less to get the large banner he needed to bring to class advertising the upcoming program of free shows.  
So, of course, when the bona fide owner of the copy place next to the Starbucks found him seated on his porch waiting for him to open for business, it seemed a bit awkward. He blew on his bangs to clear his vision of the large man smiling down at him and turned on the patented Padalecki puppy eyes before even starting the conversation; he really needed help...

“Man! What the heck? It’s seven in the morning… What did you forget to print?” Jeffrey asked, his morning voice even more gravely than usual.

He jiggled the keys in the lock and finally managed to push the door open while Jared stood up, trying to balance his messenger bag, and all the sketches he was looking at just a few minutes earlier.

“It’s not that Sir, I actually need help designing a banner and having it printed before my morning class at ten.” Yep, he did need to send that blazing smile this guy’s way, he was his best chance of accomplishing this task in this short time frame.  
“Well, young man, don’t you think it’s taking a bit of unnecessary risks to cut it so close?” Jeffrey Dean Morgan, owner of Seattle CopyAll and proud graphic designer knew he appeared censuring of the student but he was curious.

“I agree Sir, I took on way more than I can chew and I need all the help you can give me.” Jared was standing close to him and a few feet from the check in desk. He hoped that the design wouldn’t take too long but at this point just having something in his hands, no matter the cost was what was important.

“Well, then, you don’t need to call me Sir. I’m Jeff.” And in a smooth motion, Jeffrey took the slightly shaking hand of the cute student and waited. “I’m Jared, Sir. Oops, Jeff. Nice to meet you.”

It’s not like this was the first time they had met. Since the Fall semester had started, Jared had been in and out of the place at least twice a week, but he had never had the undivided attention of the owner he was getting now. And it was something odd. This morning Jeffrey was wearing his black rimmed glasses, his hair was sticking up a bit and he gave the impression of barely have made it off his warm bed. It was a look he wore well. Jared had not been to bed yet and he wasn’t sure what impression he gave except that of an eager puppy. Suddenly, he felt like he wanted Jeff to see him, really see who he was.

Since he had arrived at the University, he had focused so much on his studies he had never really taken the time to hook up with anyone. He wasn’t sure Jeff was the one for him but he kind of wanted to feel like he mattered to him, and Jared simply couldn’t explain that to himself, let alone act on it.

Jeff was puzzled by Jared’s awkward expression and how in two seconds flat the kid became silent. It was like after the presentations he did not know how to behave. It was endearing and in a way brought forth their difference in age. That kid was young. Not that Jeff felt old but the innocence in Jared’s eyes, the shy smile, the cute dimples … all those attributes didn’t reflect Jeff anymore or the folks he had recently dated. Admittedly these last couple of years have been the longest dry spell of his usually fairly active sexual life but with the intense work required to open this new venture and keep the business afloat, his social life had taken a serious dive. And now, he was looking at Jared with completely new eyes, feeling a connection he had not experienced in awhile and founding himself simply, purely, happy for it.

“Ok, Jared, let’s get you settled in my office. You can spread your concept sketches and ideas on my desk while I finish setting things up for the opening time in 30 minutes.” Jeff led them behind the counter, to the staff area containing two offices and one small central hub serving as a break room.  
Jeff office was the largest, with a mirrored tinted window looking towards the main room and a slider window on the other side facing the back parking. The sun hadn’t hit that window yet so the colors of everything around were a little dark, full of shadows. The glow from the beautiful desk lamp changed everything dramatically and Jared started categorizing anything he thought, saw, wanted… That’s how he worked, and how he managed to play almost anything, as his concentration on mundane things were always translated in his acting.

Thanking Jeff for his proposition he sat on the side of the large desk and got his laptop out not minding Jeff anymore. Jeff for his part, started the coffee pot, lit the whole public space, opened the two cash registers and verified that the entire machines in the front had enough of every type of paper before the opening. Not ten minutes had passed before he came back with two steaming cups of coffee and a grin that spread into something incredible, unique, to be cherished.

The next couple of hours were spent designing and finally printing the large banner Jared needed. The silences were friendly, the creativity sparking and both men could simply enjoy each other’s presence in such a complimentary manner; they smiled and laughed most of the time.  
By 9:30 when it was time for Jared to head out, Jeff still took his money but extorted a promise to dinner for that same night. He was going all out for that young man and he just couldn’t imagine not getting to know him better. It could be the sparks in the warm gaze, the dimples when he smiled fully, the well defined muscles outlined by the tight t-shirt, the pianist hands, he wouldn’t call it love but lust definitely and he couldn’t wait for more!

 

###

 

Jared coasted through his day, barely remembering what he did and where he went. He made it home in time for a shower and got stuck. He was too strung out and needed to calm down so, well, he took matters in his own hand, literally having to spank the monkey just to get a measure of his mellow back. It was no skin off his back, quite the contrary. Masturbating to thoughts of the glorious man that was Jeff was easy, sweeter than the candy he loved so much. He loved his lively chocolate eyes, and when he laughed it was just a deep belly laugh that was simply irresistible. He didn’t even want to get started on the corded forearms bared by the rolled up sleeves of his crisp white shirt. And that voice! The man could probably make him come just from whispering filthy things into his ear with that gravely tone of his.

Anyway, now he was loose, he was cleaned and he did not know how to get dressed. The jeans were cool but he wanted something more dressed up so he went for his Chinos, well pressed they were a good complement to his nice black shirt. He rarely wore it but he knew the contrast worked well with his complexion. He sleeked his hair back, put some cologne on and left the watch on the countertop. Tonight he didn’t want to be reminded of the time. He wanted to focus solely on the man who had invited him and sure hoped he would be his sole center of attention as well.

 

The dinner was as perfect as could be. A little Italian Trattoria in the renovated part of downtown with the best wine Jared had ever tasted. The pizza was good too but it may have had less effect on the goofy smile he was sporting.

Jeff hadn’t had such a good time in ages. The kid was amazing. Not jaded, not blasé, not taking things for granted - just curious, full of life and grabbing it with both arms! It put things in perspective for him. He’d be thirty soon and now that the business was up and running, that he could trust the employees in place, he had time to find what else life offered and this beautiful and vibrant kid seemed the answer to the prayers he wasn’t aware he had made.

Looking at him enjoying their pizza was hot. The way he licked his fingers was sinful and seeing him toss his head back, offering the long column of his strong neck to view was simply incredible. Jeff was so ready to take him for a ride, or two… well the night was still young, and with the right incentive, he could imagine three glorious encounters, in particular if Jared felt like spending the night... Waking up next to him would be Christmas morning all over again.

Jared was so happy for this evening. Jeff’s voice was enthralling and his tales of misspent youth in the area a delight. Jeff was never preachy, but his stories were delightful and made Jared laugh. There was no way to create that genuine connection and with the small haze coming from the few glasses of wine he drank, he did not censure his mind when the idea of being blanketed by this strong and amazing man, writhing on cold sheets, eager to fill him full, fill his body to the brink and not let any other thought steal his mind, staying in the moment and feeling everything tenfold, he could undeniably live with that.

And so went dinner…

###

Jeff drove them back to his place for coffee. Jared was regaling him with details of the pranks he had managed since he got to College, making them both laugh on the trip to the little townhouse the man called home. Jared was getting the jitters, it was one thing to spend a great evening with a nice guy, it was another to step beyond that invisible threshold he had yet to cross. It wasn’t like in the last three years he had spent at the University he hadn’t experienced and discovered liking so many things he couldn’t even imagine back home. He still hadn’t slept with a guy though. Of course his technique with hand jobs and blowjobs had vastly improved since then too, but could he go all the way? His hands were sweaty, and his heart pumping so fast, he couldn’t hear the words leaving Jeff’s beautiful mouth. So, he was even more surprised when the moment ended with him being kissed so thoroughly by the older man.

The kiss was amazing. Jeff’s warm lips covered his and in a breath he had opened for the sweet invasion of his tongue. Jeff was confident but Jared was eager, creating an intoxicating mix that made for a thundering kiss that left both of them breathless. Gosh, making out in the car… like kids… And suddenly there wasn’t any space between them. Jared pulled Jeff to him by the scruff of his neck, Jeff had a deadlock hold on Jared’s shirt, keeping grounded in the moment by feeling the buttons embedded in his palm, the heart beating madly behind and the breathy moans none could say who made them but both stood behind their meanings.

The minutes ticked, the intense and deep kisses continuing only interrupted by whispered promises of upcoming bliss. Both men relaxing in the privacy of the dark cab of the truck, Jeff’s calloused hands idly stroking the inside seam of Jared’s jeans never getting high enough to help relieve the tension growing in the young man’s groin.

“Jeff, I have to confess a little something,” Jared managed while nipping at the man’s stubbly jaw. “Oh come on Jare, whatever it is tell it soon, I need you in my house and in my arms, now!” They broke the kiss, swollen lips open in ragged breaths, blood pumping in their heated veins, cocks straining in their pants.

Jeff managed to open his door and stumbled outside; he followed the outline of his truck and opened Jared’s door. The young man slowly stood, luminous eyes locking with Jeff’s, trust clear in them. They shared another quick kiss and then Jared followed him to the foyer. The warm glow welcoming them gave enough light for Jared to look around and fall in love with the décor. There was nothing feminine in it, nothing suburban either, bold crosses of all sizes and shapes created beautiful shadows on the tall walls. A large leather couch sat on one side of the living room facing a dream entertainment center overflowing with dvd’s and cd’s haphazardly thrown on the shelves. The place was awesome, nothing like his unkept bachelor pad or the neat home in which he’d grown up. He was surprised when he felt Jeff pulling him towards the kitchen, the huge kitchen, the lived in kitchen with plates draining on the side of the sink, a cleaned pot on the island, and fruits in two different bowls. Jeff pushed him onto a bar stool and turned to open the fridge coming back with two beers in hand. As he opened one and shoved it towards Jared he asked, “What do you want me to know?”

Taking some liquid courage from a sip of the cold drink Jared faced the man and answered “I’ve fooled around with guys before, a lot… But, I’ve never been all the way.” A sigh… “I never thought I’d say that again. Nevertheless, in a way, I am still a virgin.”

The silence stretched and the gaze Jeff leveled on him was serious. Jared was a little nervous but confident he had made the right decision, telling him now was okay, he felt safe in his hands. Jeff on the other side was concerned. He was young, well, still young, he had a wealth of experience but he’d never really taken someone over the other side. He loved spending time with Jared, he loved it before this dinner, he loved it even more now. The student was ripped, he was cute, he was smart and he was eager, who was he to say no? He held his hand palm up on the counter, “I’m flattered you think I’m the right man for the job but are you really sure, you want it tonight? It’s not like it’s a now or never deal.”

Jared put his hand in the offered palm. “I want it to be you.” He whispered and he stood to fit himself between the vee of Jeff’s thighs. His hands slowly caressing the tight muscles hidden by the pair of jeans, he leaned to nip at the curve between the thick neck and tense shoulders. “Come on” Jared murmured between wet kisses, “I swear it won’t be a chore. You’re barely doing a thing and you are already rocking my world!”

Jeff held on for dear life under the assault, his hands pulled on the wide belt of his guest, getting their groins aligned and letting Jared have his way with him. They were rocking against each other and getting more and more frantic, a few buttons even popped as enthusiastic fingers tried to pry the fabrics open. It wasn’t long before both men were panting, solid chests now gloriously offered to impatient and greedy nips and kisses, sweat beading on the forgotten hollows and delineated planes. Jeff growled “Fuck man. Hold on.” He had to secure Jared’s hand behind his back to get him to stop teasing and exciting him. “Man, let’s get to a bed, I’m not gonna have your first time be on my kitchen counter.” With that he about dragged his willing partner across the hall to a double door which he shoved without ceremony to lead them to his inner sanctum. Jared didn’t get a look at the room he was in, as he fell backward on the huge bed and immediately had to focus on Jeff.

The man was standing at the end of the bed, looking down on him with an intensity he had never been the recipient of. Jeff opened his belt and unbuttoned his slacks, leaving the flaps open and the tenting bulge straining the black boxers to finally get Jared’s attention. His mouth got dry and while wetting his lips he started imagining all the good things this man could make him feel tonight and wish he was already naked. “Jeff, please…” Jeff wasn’t going to let the poor lad suffer. He shucked the rest of his clothes, one fist going right away to his cock almost choking it, he was that close to coming.

Jared was ready to pass out, over excited and anxious, his dick was weeping steadily and he needed to come with an urgency he hadn’t felt in the last couple of years. He squeezed his eyes shut to stave off the need and reopened them slowly when he felt the strong hands taking his shoes away and then pulling off his socks. He felt ticklish as a warm breath went over his bare toes and then wiggled a bit to accommodate those talented fingers reaching for his belt. Then Jeff’s strong and capable hands were finally removing his pants, and thanks for small mercies, dragging his underwear with it. He was naked in an instant, gloriously displayed for Jeff’s perusal.

Having this powerful man looming over him did things to Jared inside that he couldn’t describe. He wanted to be touched, to be taken, to be kissed and in no particular order. Heck, if he could… all at once!

The breeze coming from the air conditioner did not do anything to cool his heated skin and he could no longer hold back the moans when Jeff started kissing the inside of his thighs while massaging his hips. Jared started moving before he could even formulate a plan, undulating and trying to get that sinful mouth to get a hold of his straining dick.

Jeff suddenly jostled him a bit and asked him to move up on the bed. With his long frame, even in his adjusted position, Jared still took most of the bed. He was however ever thankful for the amazing mattress supporting both their weight so well. Jeff was already back, a wicked smile on his lips that Jared returned with pure happiness. A moment later, it was a strangled cry that arose from his parched lips when Jeff started sucking him. No kitten licks, no Siree. The guy had a hold on the crown of his cock and was sucking with an intensity that forced even more blood to the engorged member. Jared was willing and eager to shoot his load, so he started pumping up, trying to feed Jeff even more but in a surprising turn of events he ended up with a freaking cock ring instead and Jeff smirking at him.

“What the fuck?” Honestly, this was just more teasing!

“Jared, I want us both to come together. And honestly, man, you won’t make it the way we are going. I’m not even sure if I can make it. So, this is just a way to help us both a bit. Okay?” Jeff hoped the young student would be alright with the extra kink but honestly he didn’t see either of them surviving a round of hand jobs or blowjobs.

Jared spared a look to the leather band now at the base of his cock and wondered what the rounded thing at the base was. He didn’t get much further in its study because Jeff was settling on him and kissing his jaw, the shell of his ear, the upturned corner of his lips reminding him of the important thing here, he was going to get laid!

Jared’s hands started roaming on the large shoulders to settle on the dusted pectorals, covering the muscles of the straining arms surrounding him. Everywhere he could reach he let his fingers trace the bronzed skin, wanting so bad to skit over the flexing buttocks that were making the dance their groins played so hot.

It must have been too much because Jeff slowly put some distance between them, holding himself on straight arms and nudging Jared to turn.

“I wanna watch you, please…”

“No Jared, for your first time you really want me from behind. I’m not small and I really want to make your first time worth the wait.”

Well, how could you not agree with the man? Jared managed to turn on his stomach still within the confines of Jeff thighs. His cock brushed the comforter and a small whimper escaped him, he had to twist a bit to find a comfortable spot and wondered how Jeff was going to make things happen with his legs held together by the position they were in. He shouldn’t have worried. Jeff didn’t try to get to him, instead he started playing with shallow thrusts in the closed valley of his buttocks. It was so hot, Jared started rocking back and forth, willing his thighs open even though he was surrounded by the muscled legs of his lover. With every pass, he shivered, even more stirred up, begging wholeheartedly for Jeff to take him.

It must have been what the older man wanted, because he backed up, resting his body on his haunches and with an arm around Jared’s waist helped him to get his knees underneath him and his ass high up in the air. Folding himself above the kid, he whispered in his ear, “Try to relax, Jared. Breathe deep and let me in, okay.”

His only answer was a caught “huh, huh” lost in the arms Jared had folded under his head to support him but also to muffle his response. No matter how much he wanted this, he wasn’t sure how vocal he wanted to be about the experience, and even though, thanks to Jeff, he wasn’t self conscious anymore, he still wasn’t sure how much he would enjoy or not his first time.

 

Jeff had already squirted some lubricant in his hand and slowly was applying it with a few fingers in the crevice of his ass, going back and forth over the pinkish crinkled hole without jamming them in. Jared certainly appreciated the attention… Slowly, Jeff poured some of the lubricant directly to his hole, and Jared realized with pleasure it was the kind that warmed up with contact and relaxed even more on the touch. And then both of Jeff thumbs started playing at his entrance. Jeff’s large hands were splayed over his buttocks, keeping him spread open and the thumbs were just pushing at his puckered hole, stretching the entrance, enticing his muscles to clench and release trying to anticipate when he would be breached. And still Jeff didn’t.

He blew cold air on his crack and the surprising effect had Jared clenching for a few seconds before relaxing and that’s when those clever fingers both went in. Not far mind you, just at the entrance, but stopping him from closing himself to any penetration. With how well they were lubricated, they simply circled his rim, oiling the edge, pulling him apart little by little. The impression was odd. Jared could feel himself open but also felt empty in ways he never really had been before. It was unusual but not in any bad way. He relaxed even more into this wicked touch. After a few minutes of that particular attention, Jeff let one of his thumbs sink in and immediately Jared clamped around it, feeling full and flushed. The thumb started going in and out of his hole, stretching the entrance without ever leaving him, just letting his inner muscles accommodate the probing digit. Soon he felt more oil being poured and Jeff pushed in two fingers of his other hand after removing his thumbs. Those scissored into him, sinking slowly, one knuckle at a time and making him wonder how he could accept the gorgeous cock he saw, when he already felt full to capacity. Nevertheless, he was now getting used to the seesaw motion of these fingers invading and retreating in rhythm with the blood pumping in his veins, he wanted to full experience and started bearing on the fingers, challenging Jeff’s resolve to take it slow, urging him to take him. His own cock was throbbing, the ring doing its job of staving off his orgasm but not of allowing him to think of much else.

Jeff was ready to burst. Seeing Jared accept him so easily, eager to get rimmed and taken to the edge was a power rush. It was like rediscovering the pleasure of sex again, except now he knew what he was doing, and if he did things right, it would be as amazing to his lover as it already was to him.

While his fingers were toying with the virgin hole he targeted, he rolled a ribbed condom on his aching member. The small touch was already excruciating, he had no clue how he would be able to give the lad the fucking he wanted when he wasn’t sure he could keep up for long.

Well, he was definitely ready to buck up and give it his best, and with the latex helping to reduce the sensation in his dick, he brought it to the waiting hole and just like before used slow, shallow thrusts to acclimate his partner with the situation and the upcoming breach.

Jared was swaying, urging Jeff with murmured pleas, and as he was rocking with small movements back, he felt the covered cock pop into him. It hurt. A bit. He wasn’t sure he did not bleed because, by gosh, this was bigger than the fingers. His mouth fell open on a small cry and he let the soft raspy voice of his ravisher bring him down from the burst of pain, letting him adjust to the intrusion. He swallowed hard once, twice and then as he breathed, he relaxed and slowly Jeff inched within him. It felt easier, until he realized how full he felt, how incredible the pressure was and feeling Jeff’s balls against the back of his ass he finally understood, the man had bottomed out. Jared was relieved, he had finally done it, he was able to take his lover fully in his body. The pleasure he had felt earlier wasn’t there anymore, yet the satisfaction of having accomplished one of his dreams was amazing. He felt elated and couldn’t wait to get Jeff going, to be able to come. That was until the man slowly retreated and the head of his cock stretched his hole one more time. Holy shit, he was big! But the following slamming back in him felt incredible, and as Jeff created a rhythm growing in intensity, Jared started responding, backing up into the cock impaling him with more and more vigor, until the cadence was so fast he forgot everything else but the man taking him to the edge, the roaring of his blood in his ears, the ache in his balls and the absolute need for coming.

Jeff’s pants were harsh, his words slurred, his invocations mumbled and suddenly a buzz was heard. At the bottom of the leather strap holding Jared’s cock tight, a small vibrator was activated by Jeff and both men felt it to their toes. Jared shivered and at that moment, Jeff’s fingers freed him from the confine of the ring and the young man shouted, come jutting from him in high spurts coating his stomach, his pubes, the bedding. Jared couldn’t figure out when he started coming, when it ended. It was like one long pleasure that stretch out and spread to every part of his body, of his splintered mind.

The contractions of Jared body were too much for Jeff to be able to do anything but surrender to his pleasure, his buttocks pumped wildly three or four times and then he roared back, his body seizing, his vision gone but for yellow and bright stars behind his scrunched eye lids, his hands clutching Jared’s waist in a death grip and his cum propelled in the rubber, the reverberation of his spurts erupting in violent sprays that the clenching interior of Jared could feel and enjoy; Helping both of them to keep their individual orgasms even longer.

 

It was minutes before both found their breath back, a moment more before Jeff removed his still half hard cock from Jared’s sphincter before heading to the bathroom to drop the condom in the waste basket and clean up with a warm washcloth. He came back to a drowsy Jared with another one to clean the cum splattered chest, the exhausted cock, still magnificent even in its resting size among the dark curls of Jared’s groin, and simply hurled the cloth to the bathroom before inviting Jared to join him under the covers in the warm bed. The small lamp on the side table was still on but because it was on Jared’s side and Jeff couldn’t be bothered to move, he let it stay on.

“You are okay spending the night, Jare?” he uttered, hoping for the best because he sure couldn’t drive at this very moment.

“If you don’t mind, man, yes. That was incredible!” Jared responded drowsily and even though the student was turned on his side, he burrowed back towards Jeff’s large frame, relaxing in the heat and the short strokes on his flank by Jeff’s sure hand.

“Sleep tight then, wakeup call is at 6.”

Jeff’s head fell back on the pillow, thinking about how great that night had turned, how awesome Jared had been, how unforgettable his orgasm was. And with a smile on his mouth, he too drifted asleep, not caring if he was spooning Jared.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RPF ever, so I am still learning some of the ropes and tropes...
> 
> I still hope this is a good fit for your request and that it will be a nice read for all readers that stumble upon it.
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> Comments are welcome and can be also left at the LJ post here: http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/19371.html and don't hesitate to peruse the Master List of Fics...
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
